Collecting Scourgestones
by Reyz
Summary: A quick short of Reyz and his Wintersaber Artemis collecting Scourgestones in the Eastern Plaguelands.


Collecting Scourge Stones

Reyz finished off the undead ghoul with a shot to the skull, blowing the back of the rotting creature's head out. He grinned at Artemis as she came bounding back to him, obviously pleased with her performance in this latest 'game'. Artemis was always up for a good fight, enjoying them to no end, she was a good hunting partner but sometimes a bit to cocky for her own good... a good match to her master...

He loaded 2 more shots into his gun as he walked up to the carcass and slung his gun over his back as he kneeled down and grasped the scourge stone fixed to the chest of the ghoul. With ease he pulled it off and stuck it in his pack before standing again and looking around the mill for another unholy abomination to silence.

He spotted an armored skeleton in the distance wandering around aimlessly. Artemis followed his gaze and let out a low growl as she prowled behind the skeleton and lunged, using her long claws and fangs to grab onto the back the creature, which tried in vain to slash at the cling-on-cat. Reyz un-slung his gun and took careful aim so as not to hit Artemis and sent a Thorium tipped shell downrange and into the skeleton's grinning skull. The head flew off and the body trampled, trying to right itself even with the cat still attached to its back. Reyz took aim again and fired as Artemis leapt off the downed skeleton. The slug found the backbone of the skeleton exploding the ribcage and the rest of the upper torso. Artemis came trotting back with something in her mouth and Reyz was about the guess she brought him another one of her 'battle presents' when he saw the familiar magical glow of a scourge stone. "Aww, that's a good girl," he said as he kneeled down and put his hand out. Artemis gently placed the stone into his hand and looked up at him, showing her fangs and teeth in what could only be described as a smile.

He stuck the stone in his pack with the others he had collected already. He loaded two more shots into his rifle and started walking in to the mill. The giant saw was gone leaving the entire mill open for inspection. He easily saw a ghostly banshee floating around inside, but no sooner had he seen her had she seen him and let out an anguished wail. Without having to be told Artemis charged in quickly growling at the banshee, distracting her from Reyz and his deadly gun. Reyz took aim and called upon the slight magical powers hunter know and shot out a slug infused with arcane energy stinging the banshee's shoulder. She let out a high-pitched screech sending Artemis running in uncontrolled fear before starting towards Reyz. With a quick incantation Reyz fired off a concussive shot that stunned the banshee not more than 2 feet from where she started. He fired an envenomed Serpent Sting into her next, the magical poison easily affecting the ghost as it would normal flesh, dead or otherwise. The banshee regained her senses and started to the hunter again. Taking a step back Reyz let off a hastily aimed arcane infused shot before dropping his gun and drawing the crossed swords from his back. With a roar only a hunter could let out he charged the banshee, swinging the twin blades before him, their unholy enchantments easily cutting into the ghostly creature. He parried one swing of her clawed hands whit his left sword, held over his head as he slashed with his right as he exposed midsection. With a wail the banshee retreated before the blades, giving Reyz the chance to plunge both blades into her ethereal chest. As her spirit was released it coalesced into a ball of black light before rising up into the sky and disappearing, leaving her shackles to fall to the ground, along with another scourge stone. With her passing the magical induced fear brought on by her screech was ended and Artemis came padding back to her master, head held low in shame at not being able to defend him. He slipped his blades back into their sheaths strapped on his back as he sat down in exhaustion and put his hand under her furry chin, lifting her head up and giving her some dried ham he pulled out of his pack. "Its ok girl," he said watching her chew hungrily on her meat, his own hunger finally being realized. He looked in his bag and counted 24 stones. "The Dawn should appreciate these stones," he said while standing up again, "lets head back to the chapel." Artemis let out a low growl as she finished her snack. Reyz picked up his gun and slung it over his back before lightly hopping on Artemis' back. With a roar, Artemis sped off in the direction of the Argent Dawn's chapel in the Eastern Plaguelands.

----------------------------

Autor's Note: jsut a quicky i wrote a few months ago, i'm happy with it, turned out good... going to be diffrences in future storys though, obviously...

as always, R&R&R&R

(Read & Review & Rest & Relax)


End file.
